lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: A Close Call
One afternoon Kion was exploring the western part of the Pridelands when suddenly he came upon a sight he had never seen before, a young snake was sunning itself on a rock not to far from where Kion was standing, Kion slowly made its way over to the snake, and said " Hi I'm Prince Kion what's your name?" " My name?, it's Hista," the snake answered, " it's a pleasure to meet you your highness" " You know you don't have to call me that, just call me Kion" Kion answered, " All right" Hista said. The two different species started a game of tag. Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kiara was pacing nervously back in forth in front of the entrance to the den, Her parents and mate were laying inside the entrance to the den watching her, after exchanging a glance with Simba and Nala, Kovu got up and went over to his mate. "Honey what's wrong?" He asked. " It's nothing Kovu I'm just worried about Kion." Kiara answered rubbing her head against his mane, Kovu returned his mates affections then answered gently, " if your so worried about him go check on him" " Darling how am I going to do that?" Kiara asked looking up at her mate. " Your a huntress aren't you just track him." Kovu answered. Ok will you come with me" Kiara said, " Of course I will" Kovu said. The two of them after saying goodbye to Kiara's parents left the den in search of Kion. Once they had lost sight of Pride Rock Kiara stopped and stiffening her body, slowly used the hunting tactics that her mother had taught her when she started hunting to find Kion, as she breathed through her nose, she caught her brothers familiar scent along with an unfamiliar scent, Kovu come here please" Kiara said, "Ok" Kovu said going to stand next to his mate, " Do you smell that?" Kiara asked, Kovu sniffed the air then nodded, " What is it?" Kiara asked " it's snake" Kovu answered, a flash of fear passed through Kiara's eyes, " Come on" she said urgently running in the direction of the scent, Kovu at her heels, When they neared the spot where Kion and Hista were playing, Kiara stopped so suddenly that Kovu ran into her from behind, Kiara flicked her tail behind her to signal Kovu to be quiet them she jerked it down as a signal to crouch down, using one final tail flick, Kiara singled to move slowly toward the scent, when Kiara spotted her brother a feeling of relief spread through her body, when she saw who her brother was playing with she let out a silent gasp of horror, she waved her tail forward slowly and she and Kovu made their way toward them, finally Kiara couldn't take it anymore, she raced toward her brother and with a loud roar launched her body in front of him, Kovu followed her and stood behind Kion. "Kiara what are you doing here?" Kion asked a mixture of surprise and alarm in his tone, " Kion the question is what are you doing interacting with a snake" Kiara growled keeping her eyes on the figure in front of her, " A very interesting question princess" a sinister voice cut in, out of the shadows a large Python with razor sharp fangs slithered out and coiled herself around her young, with a gasp of horror Kiara recognized the figure as one her parents had told her about long ago, apparently this snake Helga had allied herself and her knot with Great uncle Scar, when Simba has banished the outsiders to the outlands he had banished the knot to the swamp, and they had never heard from them again. "Helga" Kiara growled pushing Kion further behind her, " Ahh I see you recognize me your majesty" the snake hissed, " Of course I recognize the snake who almost killed my family, now the real question is What are you doing here after all these years?" Kiara retorted. " Why your highness I think we both know why I'm here" Hista answered smirking "Don't even think about coming back and hurting our family again Helga" Kiara growled, " go back to the swamp and leave my brother alone" " If you insist princess" Helga said, Kiara turned around and picked Kion up, as Helga and Hista left. Kiara, Kovu and Kion made their way back to Pride Rock, when they were halfway there Kiara stopped in her tracks and gestured for Kovu to go ahead of them. " Are you sure sweetheart" Kovu said gently, Kiara nodded firmly and glanced down at Kion, Kovu following his mates gaze, smiled warmly, and after licking her cheek went the rest of the way back, Once her mate had gone Kiara gently set Kion down on the rock, and out of annoyance swatted him down on the ground, Kion picked himself up and got back on the rock. " Kion what were you thinking" Kiara said struggling to keep her voice calm " you could have been hurt today" " Kiara I," Kion started to say, before Kiara cut across him " Kion I'm telling you this because I love you I don't want to lose you, your the only baby brother I have, if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do, do you understand", Kion sighed and hung his head " yes Kiara" he answered, " good" Kiara said nuzzling him, " now if you promise to be more careful next time I promise I won't tell mom and daddy about this, deal?" Kiara said. " Deal" Kion answered, Kiara smiled warmly at her brother and bent down and licked him, " ready to go home Kion?" She asked, " yeah let's go" Kion answered. When they got to pride rock Kion was asleep hanging from Kiaras mouth and Kiara was thinking about how much her brother meant to her, as they entered the den their parents and Kovu glanced up in relief, Kiara put her brother to bed then sank next to Kovu, Kovu licked and nuzzled his mate, " darling I learned something today" Kiara stated " what'd you learn?" " it's hard being a parent" Kiara answered, she and Kovu glanced at each other then started laughing, when they calmed down Kiara laid her head on her mates legs and fell asleep. Category:Blog posts